Awake A Captain Jack Sparrow story
by iHEARTjackSPARROW
Summary: My life is not at all what I want. I've always wanted something more than I had. But this is the first time that it actually happened, I got all that I could ever want. And I had to sacrifice everything I ever had for it. Am I happy?


Have you ever felt like you lost your best friend? Or like you were alone? What about feeling like you were invisible?

I feel like that sometimes. And no one will listen to you? And people talk about you behind your back. And your best friend won't tell you what they really think of you.

I've never talked about anyone behind their back. So why would they do it to me?

Sometimes I wish I could get lost in my dreams. And stay with Captain Jack forever. He isn't there and neither was the last guy, or the one before him. They were all a dream. Nothing but a dream. Until I realized that I was dreaming.

And I woke up. And I wasn't suffering from all my problems. All my friends, they were the dream. So were all those bad things in my life. When I had, had enough. And thought that I couldn't take anymore I woke up. I opened my eyes then I looked around. The walls were a dark brown wood, a bookshelf lined the eight foot wall, also made of dark brown wood. It had thousands of books all different sizes and colors. A small table made of the same wood as the walls and bookshelf stood next to me to the left. It had a plant in a green emerald vase. The bed that I was lying in was a small twin sized bed with cotton sheets, And a deep blue blanket was thrown on top of me. There were a lot of things in this room that were significant, like the emerald vase which had fascinated me so. I threw off the blanket and the sheets, and stepped on the floor. The wood was cold and damp. There was a Light brown rug at the end of the bed so I stood on it to keep my feet dry. As I traveled to the rug I noticed what I was wearing. A baggy white shirt that buttoned to the neck, except it was only buttoned a little more than half way up. That was the way I liked it, or I felt like I was being choked. It was stained with dirt and some spots of blood. Near the blood there were a few minor holes in the shirt. I moved the hole over my skin to see if I was bleeding, But I had only minor scratches. My pants were a dark brown, almost black.

I felt odd. Where was I. I noticed a mirror on the wall across from the bookshelf, but on a different wall from the bed. I walked over to it, slowly because I was afraid that my appearance would be different from how I had recognized it before. My hair was long and Brown, but it wasn't straight, nor was it curly ,it was just a bit more wavy then I had recalled, and I had long bangs that covered my forehead, but didn't enter my eyes they almost did though. My eyes were brown, but I had always said that they were orange, because they did look more orange than brown. My lips weren't huge but they weren't small either, they were a good size. And my nose was...well my nose. I was five foot two and I had a good body size, not too fat, not too thin. _Well I look the same the only difference is my clothes _I thought.

A window! How was I so blind to not see it! I ran over to it anxiously. The ocean lay under a purple fading sky. The ocean? Where am I?

The door! I grabbed the door knob and turned it quickly, I ran into an old man who was singing about rum. "Aaah." I ran through a puddle and up twelve stairs. I was on the deck of a ship! A ship with black sails!

This isn't possible! It can't be..."You're awake!" called a distant familiar voice.

I turned and at the wheel of the ship was a pirate. A most notorious pirate _Captain. "_Jack?" I said in a questionable tone. There was no way that I could be awake. It was most definitely a dream. A dream of a dream. I stared at him reassuringly.

" Look everyone she made it!" He yelled to his crew. " What ? made what? Where am I ?". Everyone neared closer to me. They were all examining me and they formed a tight crowd around me. "Alright. Alright make way men." Said Jack. He came over to me then looked me up and down a few times then he studied the holes in the arm of my shirt and on my stomach. He moved the holes over my skin to try and find where the blood on my shirt came from. " I'm fine." I said with little emotion as I moved his hand off of my arm. "How old are you? " questioned the captain. " I'm thirteen." I replied. " And your name miss…" " I'm Heather and is this a dream… I know it sounds stupid but this can't be happening to me ." I wished I hadn't said that. It sounded different then what I had thought. " This is most certainly not a dream, You were just on the Flying Dutchman. Fighting to save your life. You're lucky that you only have cuts and bruises. My…my" Jack said this then began to talk, almost to himself in a sort of whisper. "what would you call him" He couldn't quite place what he was trying to say. "Gibbs" he called " what would you call Will?" "A eunuch, sir" replied Mr. Gibbs quickly. "Yes…My eunuch saved…no no no. A crew member of mine , who was on the Dutchman at the time saw you get knocked out then he saved you and brought you back here. His name is William…" " Let me guess turner?" I cut Jack off. " Yes." He replied "How did you know" Sparrow questioned me. "Lucky guess" I said solemnly.

This is the weirdest thing that has ever happened to me.


End file.
